There is known a technique for detecting whether or not an error is present in data transmitted and received between a plurality of devices. For example, using a check code, such as a parity bit or a cyclic redundancy check (CRC), makes it possible to detect whether or not an error is present in the data.
Another technique has been proposed regarding error detection as follows. For example, a technique has been proposed in which a CRC is added to data transferred from a host to a hard disk drive (HDD) and, using the CRC, the HDD detects an error in the transferred data. Still another technique has been proposed in which a disk device compares a check code generated based on data transferred from a disk array device with a check code accompanying the transferred data.
Still another technique has been proposed in which when a transmitted packet is lost, only the lost packet is retransmitted. Examples of related-art techniques include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-45157, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-105675, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-529523.